Pizza Night
by Nina of the Galaxy
Summary: Oliver and pregnant Laurel have a quiet night at home.


Title: Pizza Night  
Words: 2036  
Pairing: Laurel/Oliver  
Genre: Comfort/Family  
Status: Done.  
Prompt: Tranquility

Summary: _Oliver and pregnant Laurel have a quiet night at home._

* * *

Oliver put the dough on the counter and grinned like an idiot as he looked into the living room and saw his gorgeous Laurel, seven months pregnant with his baby, with a lovely baby bump.

"Yes, I know she's beautiful, but she wants homemade pizza and you need to make it," Felicity said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

He reluctantly took his eyes off of Laurel and looked to her. "Okay, so we have the pizza stuff, so what do we do now?" He asked as he looked to her.

Felicity rolled her eyes, "Well, why don't you take the rolling pin and roll it out?" She asked him as she chuckled.

Watching Oliver do this of course was hilarious. Oliver, who was the main cook in the Queen-Lance household barely knew how to hold a rolling pin, much less use one effectively. After a few minutes of struggling, he looked to Felicity and said, "I don't think I'm doing it right,"

She shook her head. "You're not," She told him as she took the rolling pin away from him and showed him how to use it. And how you could go quickly with it. "Want to try again?" She asked him.

"Yeah," He said and Felicity huffed because he was again staring at Laurel.

"Come on now lover boy, make her food before she reconsiders why she got together with you in the first place," She said as she gave him the rolling pin and watched him make some progress. He actually wasn't terrible at it.

When they had enough dough spread out in the pan they wanted, Felicity gave him some sauce and he opened the jar and poured some out onto the dough. "Good?" He asked.

"A little more," She nodded at him and he poured a little more and she took the jar away from him, "Perfect, now spread it," He picked out a large spoon and pushed the sauce around the pizza.

He actually had fun doing it, building this for Laurel. "Okay, so what's next?" He asked.

"Putting the toppings on it, and then into the oven for seven to nine minutes, think you can handle that handsome?" Felicity asked him before sticking her tongue out at him.

He looked to her and grinned. "Thank you for coming over and fixing our internet and helping me do this,"

"You would be awash in a great big ocean of technical difficulty if it weren't for me and I accept that," She said as she scrunched her nose and took her purse off the counter, "Now if you don't mind, I have a date with Ray tonight and I would actually like to get ready for it."

He nodded. "I owe you one," He promised her.

"Oh, you owe me like twenty, but we'll get to that later," She told him.

He put the cheese and the pepperoni and bacon like she wanted, got the onions on it, and the last thing she wanted was garlic.

He took the jar out of the fridge and turned it and it didn't budge.

He tried again. Nothing.

Laurel looked over to see him struggling with the jar and smiled. "Do you need some help?" She asked him with a little bit of a chuckle.

He shook his head and squeezed it again, determined to get the thing open. When it didn't budge, he looked to her, and she could hear the I have failed this city monologue going on in his head.

She waddled over and took the jar from him, and squeezed and twisted and the top came off. She gave the jar and the lid back to him.

He put both down and touched the bump that would be his child and looked into her eyes like she a was a goddess come down from earth. She gently touched his arm and smiled to him, "You are wonderful, you know that?" He asked.

She nodded and waddled a little closer so they were hugging and she closed her eyes for a minute and they stood there in complete silence and let the apartment hum around them. She opened her eyes again and looked up to him. "I love you, you know that?" She asked.

He nodded. "And I love you, always and forever." He told her in a hushed tone. "Now, go sit, this will be done in about nine minutes," He told her as he put the garlic on the pizza and put it in the oven.

Nine minutes later he was true to his word. He cut the pizza and put it on a plate. He came to the couch and gave her the plate which she grinned happily at having.

He took his own pizza and munched down as he saw her just savor the blissful moment. They didn't have the television on or the music playing or Felicity calling them about a new criminal. It was just about pizza dn the two of them together.

She smiled to him, "Thank you for this. I really needed this."

"You're pregnant, of course I'm gonna do this," He told her as he gave her a small kiss on the nose.

She leaned into him and he put his arms around her and took another bite of her pizza and thought about everything that had brought them to this point. "It's nice to just have a peaceful night once in awhile."

"We meditate almost every morning," He chuckled.

She turned her head and looked up to him, "You would not believe it but the meditation actually makes me more tense," She told him and shrugged a little.

"You don't have to do the meditation with me," He told her with a little bit of a chuckle.

She shook her head. "I actually like to do the meditation with you, I like having something that we can do together, but sometimes it can be too quiet," She told him as she snuggled into his arms.

He took a bite of his pizza. He understood why she didn't like that. When things got quiet, especially in their line of work, it wasn't usually a great sign, unless they were asleep. "How about next time we put some music on while we do the meditation?" He asked as he looked down at her.

She didn't know if that would solve the problem, but he really wanted to try. And that was great. It wasn't just the meditation though. "We don't get very many nights of our own together either. I think that's the nice part about this. There's nothing pulling at us right now."

"You know that's gonna be gone in about two months?" He asked her with a little bit of a laugh. She was so into nights when she didn't have to work and she looked forward to cuddling up with him and a good book and pizza.

She listened to his heartbeat and smiled. "Yeah, but we can enjoy it while we've got the time,"

He closed his eyes and snuggled her long and deep and smiled. "Tonight is one of the good nights," He told her and she nodded to him and took one more bite of pizza. She put her plate on the coffee table,, because there was no pizza left.

"If only the baby could see us now," She told him as she rubbed the belly. He watched her hands move and he could tell that the baby kicked. He smiled at the idea that their baby was alive and wonderful inside of her.

He pushed her up and went into the other room and she looked confused. She wasn't sure what he was doing, but she knew that when he got these ideas, it was best to indulge him for a minute.

He came back with a video camera and her entire face lit up. "That's a great idea, come sit," She said as she patted the couch beside her.

He did and snuggled her back into him and aimed the camera at the both of them and flipped the viewfinder out to show the both of them. "So what do you want to tell the baby?" He asked her.

"I don't know," She said as she looked up to him, "What should we tell us our baby? I mean it's one of the only looks of our lives that they're gonna get from before they were born," She said. She looked at the camera. "I can tell you that we loved you from the second we knew you existed."

He smiled and looked to the camera. "That's true. Your mommy told me on my birthday about you and I didn't think i could be happier than the moment than the moment I found out about you, because my whole life changed. And I have had a lot of different of moments that my life changed, but you were the biggest one, because I knew that I could never leave you. You have to know your daddy. Your mommy doesn't deserve to go through all the pain of losing me and your mom having to explain that to you. So I promise that you and your mommy are always going to know where I am,"

"Are you serious?" She asked him with rapt attention.

He nodded. "You and this baby are family. And we really have to stick together. So no more dying for five years. No more crazy five months trips to find myself without contact. You and this baby will always know where I am, I promise," He told her and he kissed her forehead. He looked into the camera and smiled. "You and your mommy are the number one priority, you hear that baby?" He smiled to the camera and then he turned it off.

She turned around and smiled to him. "You know we're gonna have to talk about the mission right?" She took his face in her hands and stroked his beard.

"Let's leave all the tough talks for tomorrow?" He asked as he furrowed his brow.

She nodded and smiled. She stroked his neck. "We should do more stories to the baby," She said as she pointed at the camera with her eyes.

He nodded, "Anything you want, babe. You and this baby have all of me. Always and forever." She gave him a kiss and felt at home. It was a normal night, but with the way their lives went, having a normal night was kind of unexpected in their line of work.

"I think we need more pizza," She told him as she looked at their empty plates and grinned.

He nodded. "I think we can do that," He said as he slid one of his hands under her legs and stood up. She squealed and he smiled. "Never let it be said that I make you lift a finger on our night off. I think I'll even get the dishes," He said as put her down in the kitchen.

"You're pretty damn good to me," She told him as she poked him in the side and took a bite of her pizza as she grinned stupidly at him.

He jumped and wrapped her in his arms and smiled. "You deserve it. You're pretty damn good to me all the damn time. Even when I don't deserve it."

"That's the secret," She grinned in conspiracy with him. "People deserve the best when you love them. No exceptions. And I have always loved you."

"Well, you know, we could wait on the pizza," He said as he kissed her deeper than he had before.

She shook her head. "Oh no, we don't wait on pizza. Not ever. You know that is not in the Lance Family Guidebook. And as much as I would love that, I think this little one has other plans for us tonight. Maybe you want to rub the belly and we'll watch a little tv?" Laurel asked him.

He nodded, "Soon we're going to need to find a Queen-Lance Family Guidebook for this kid, you know?" He asked her as he gave her a kiss. "And anything you so desire, so it shall be."


End file.
